unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Matemáticas en Extincion
Matematicas en extincion en Latinoamerica,Mathematics in extinction en Estados Unidos 'y El Fin de las Matematicas en '''España'es un Episodio de Regular love,creado por Cariazulita '' Trama Margarita le pide a Mordecai de que de asesorias de matematicas a su sobrino,el acepta,pero despues el le trae problemas Historia ''Mordecai estaba dando una caminata con Margarita: ''Margarita:Y que tal tu trabajo'' ''Mordecai:'Bien aunque ya me cansa cortar el cesped todo este tiempo Margarita:'Y piensas tener otro trabajo?'' ''Mordecai:'Tal vez :) Margarita:Bueno ya me tengo que ir'' 'Mordecai:'Que? a donde iras? 'Margarita:'Voy a ir donde mi hermana,me pidio que valla a su casa ''Mordecai:Y que hay de nuestra cita'' ''Magarita:Para la proxima'' En eso se pone a pensar: ''Margarita:Ya se porque no vas conmigo'' ''Mordecai:Ok claro'' Ambos se dirigen a la casa de su hermana de Margarita: En la casa de la hermana de Margarita: ''Hermana:Ola Margarita a los tiempos'' ''Margarita:Hola Samantha'' ''Samantha:Y quien es tu amigo?'' ''Margarita:A Mordecai te presento a mi hermana Samantha,Samantha el es mi novio ...'' ''Samantha:Novio? Desde cuando tienes novio?'' ''Margarita:Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos'' ''Samantha:Aaa...'' ''Margarita:Bueno siguo, el es mi novio Mordecai ,Mordecai ella es mi hermana Samantha'' ''Mordecai:Mucho Gusto '' Ambos se dan un apreton de manos: ''Samantha:Pasen chicos'' Ambos pasan en eso Samantha le dice a margarita al oido: ''Samantha:Oye tu novio me agrada'' Margarita: -.-'' ''Los tres se sientan en el sofa y se ponen a hablar, en eso samantha le dice a Margarita: ''Samantha:Oye podemos hablar en privado'' ''Margarita:Claro'' Ambas se van a un rincon: ''Margarita:Que ocurre'' ''Samantha:Oye he notado que a tu novio sabe mucho matematicas'' Ambas se fijan en Mordecai y lo ven resolviendo un sudoku con mucha facilidad: ''Margarita:Hay si, a el le gusta mucho '' ''Samantha:Me preguntaba si podria darle asesorias de matematicas a mi hijo Black,esque esta muy mal este bimestre y me preocupa'' ''Margarita:Claro le preguntare'' Ambas regresan al sofa y Mordecai termina de resolver el sudoku ''Margarita:Cariño queria saber si podrias darle asesorias de matematicas a mi sobrino,Black,el tiene 8 años y necesita subir esas horribles calificaciones y ya que tu sabes matematicas'' ''Samantha:Te pagare lo que sea'' ''Mordecai:No se preocupe yo lo puedo hacer gratis,esto es como un hobbie para mi'' ''Samantha:En serio,gracias '' ''Mordecai:Me presentas al pequeñin?'' ''Margarita:Claro,Black ven aca porfavor'' ''Black(voz):Ya tia'' Black va a la sala: ''Black:Hola tia'' ''Margarita:'Hola sobrinito ' (le agarra del cachete) Black:Quien es tu amigo tia?'' ''Margarita:El es mi novio,Mordecai'' ''Mordecai:Mucho gusto Black'' ''Black:._. Desde cuando tienes novio?'' ''Margarita:Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos'' ''Black:Y cual es la razon de su llegada'' ''Mordecai: '-.-'' 'Margarita:'El va a ser tu profesor de matematicas'' Black:'Que?? .____.'' ''Samantha:Si y asi subiras esas calificaciones hijito'' ''Black:Quee... pero mamá'' ''Samantha:Sin peros hijo,necesitas subir esas calificaciones'' ''Margarita:No te preocupes el es muy divertido'' En eso se le acerca al oido de black y le dice: ''Margarita:Te lo digo por experiencia'' ''Black: .______.'' ''Mordecai:Y tal vez de vez en cuando tengas un premio '''(le sonrie) '''como este sublime '' ''Black:Cual Sublime?'' ''Mordecai:Este :)'' Mordecai saca del oido de Black un Sublime ''Black:Wow Asombroso..'' Black se come el dulce y se va a su cuarto: ''Samantha:Que tal si empiezan las clases mañana en la tarde'' ''Mordecai:Claro por mi esta bien'' Entonces aparece la madre de Margarita: ''Margarita:Mama?'' ''Samantha:Hay casi lo olvidaba,nuestra madre vino de visita hoy'' ''Madre:Hola Hija que tal,quien es tu amigo?'' ''Margarita:El es mi novio,Modecai'' ''Madre:Novio?Desde cuando tienes novio?'' ''Margarita:' -.- desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Mordecai:'Mucho Gusto'' Mordecai y la madre de Margarita se dan un apreton de manos: ''Margarita:Bueno ya me tengo que ir Madre bye'' ''Madre:Ok hasta luego'' En eso Antes de que Margarita cruzara la puerta le dice al oido: ''Madre:Lo estare vigilando O.O'' ''Margarita:Tranquila es un buen chico :)'' ''Madre:Igual lo vigilare O.o'' Ambos se van a sus casas: Mordecai va a su habitacion y se pone a leer unos libros de trigonometria ''Rigby:Que haces amigo'' ''Mordecai:Leyendo unos libros de trigonometria'' ''Rigby:Ya deja esos libros y vamos a tonear'' ''Mordecai:Disculpa pero tengo que leer estos libros porque dare asesorias de matematicas al sobrino de Margarita'' ''Rigby:Que? .__. pero porque aceptastes'' ''Mordecai:No se,simplemente me agrada este curso,ademas queria hacerle un favor a Margarita'' ''Rigby:Oh genial ahora con quien voy a ir a la fiesta'' ''Mordecai:Cual fiesta'' ''Rigby:La que organizo Musculoso'' ''Mordecai:No lo se,porque no vas con eileen'' ''Rigby:Mmm no se esque e ella no le gusta tomar tequila,ademas vamos a enborracharnos todos'' ''Mordecai:Quisiera ir pero tengo que leer esto'' ''Rigby:Bueno '' En eso Papaleta pasa por ahi: ''Rigby:Papaleta'' ''Papaleta:Si?'' ''Rigby:Quisieras ir a una fiesta que organiso Musculoso'' ''Papaleta:JoJojo claro que si'' ''Rigby:Vamos'' Rigby y Papaleta se van ''Mordecai:Bueno a seguir estudiando'' Mordecai se la pasa estudiando toda la noche A las 3 AM: Mordecai estaba con un poco de ojeras: ''Mordecai(sonyoliento):Caray tengo sueño'' En eso Rigby abre bruscamente la puerta: ''Rigby(mareado):Oa q oa e (ola que hora es )'' ''Mordecai:Rigby acaso estas borracho?'' ''Rigby:'Si y o es d u incubencia '(si y no es de tu incunbencia) Mordecai:Tranquilo,solo ve a dormir'' ''Rigby:Clao que no'' Mordecai agarra un caset de cancion de cuna y lo pone en el reproductor,en eso rigby la oye y se queda dormido,Mordecai lo lleva al trampolin: ''Mordecai:Creo que guardar ese caset de cuando era niño valio la pena'' Mordecai se va a dormir: Al dia Siguiente: Mordecai empieza a trabajar,toda una ardua mañana de trabajo,en eso llega la tarde,Margarita llama a Mordecai: ''Mordecai:Hola Cariño'' ''Margarita:Hola Mordy'' ''Mordecai:Jeje como estas'' ''Margarita:Bien,todo bien,mi hermana no va estar en casa asi que yo ire a su casa'' ''Mordecai:Claro a las tres voy para aya'' ''Margarita:Chau cariño'' ''Mordecai:No sabes lo cuanto que te quiero mi vida'' ''Margarita:Lo se yo te quiero mas'' ''Mordecai:No yo mas'' ''Margarita:No yo mas '' ''Mordecai:Jejeje bueno adios'' Mordecai cuelga el telefono y va directamente a la casa de Samantha: En la casa ''Margarita:Ola cariño'' ''Mordecai:Ola amor'' Mordecai pasa y ve a Black durmiendo encima de la mesa con un libro de trigonometria: ''Margarita:Hay que la cancion,Black despierta'' Black seguia durmiendo: ''Margarita:Mordecai ahora tengo un trabajo urgente en la cafeteria y mi mama ya se regreso a su casa y samantha esta trabajando,te parece si cuidas a black una hora?'' ''Mordecai:Claro'' ''Margarita:Confio en que lo haras bien '' Le da un beso en el cachete: ''Mordecai:Chau mi vida'' ''Margarita:Chau amor,tratare de no tardarme :)'' Margarita sale de la casa,Mordecai intenta despertar a Black ''Mordecai:Black despierta vamos tienes que hacer la tarea'' Black no despertaba: ''Mordecai:Y con quien compartire estos sublimes'' Black se despierta instantaneamente ''Black:Sublime,donde?'' ''Mordecai:Eso siempre funciona'' ''Black:Que entonces dices que no tienes sublime'' ''Mordecai:Si pero te lo dare cuando terminemos estas tareas'' ''Black:Bueno'' Ambos se sientan en la mesa,en eso Mordecai le pregunta algo a black: ''Mordecai:Y que tareas de matematicas tienes ahora?'' ''Black:Bueno tengo estas tareas'' Le saca su libro de trigonometria y algebra en eso una hoja cae al suelo: ''Black(pensando):Hay caray'' ''Mordecai:Que es esto?'' ''Black(nervioso):Ahhh..'' Mordecai recoge la hoja ,la revisa y se da cuenta que se trataba de la libreta de Black: ''Black:Bueno esta bien lo admito,esas son mis notas,feliz?'' ''Mordecai:Averr....aritmetica 10,geometria 08,Algebra 06 y trigonometria '' Mordecai ve la nota y se trataba de un 05: ''Mordecai:Black tu si que necesitas asesorias'' ''Black:Lo se esque cada vez que el profesor explica me da sueño,encima que mis compañeros son unos bulleros'' ''Mordecai:No te preocupes yo se mucho de esto,dime que tema no entiendes'' ''Black:Todo ._.'' ''Mordecai:Bueno pero dime el tema que necesitas aprender con urgencia,luego te enseño el resto :)'' ''Black:Bueno el tema que no se es Triangulos Notables'' ''Mordecai:Bueno te explico,este triangulo '''(dibuja un triangulo) tiene hipotenusa,cateto adyacente y cateto opuesto,tambien hay formulas para los diferentes angulos como tangente,contangente,coseno,seno'' Black se rie Mordecai:'Malpensado jejeje'' Black y Mordecai se rien ''Mordecai:Bueno continuaba sigue la secante y cosecante, y estos triangulos........'' Mordecai seguia hablando,hablando y hablando en eso mientras mordecai no veia black pone un muñeco de trapo parecido a el: ''Mordecai:Entendistes :)?'' Mordecai mueve a black,en eso se da cuenta que es de trapo: ''Mordecai:Black ven aca,tienes que entender este tema,porfavor ven'' Mordecai se levanta y busca a Black por toda la casa,en eso el ve a black viendo la pelicula rapidos de furiosos 5 mientras comia un bote de corn pop ''Mordecai:Black'' ''Black:Mordecai?'' ''Mordecai:Black apaga la tele y ven a resolver estos problemas,sabes que esto te servira algun dia'' ''Black:Pero yo no sere ingeniero,abogado,arquitecto para aprender esas formulas'' ''Mordecai:Pero esto se usa en todas las carreras'' ''Black:Para ser vago no :)'' ''Mordecai:Ser vago no es un oficio .-.'' ''Black:Ademas Margarita nunca me a contado que tu uses matematicas en tu vida diaria,ella me dice que trabajas en el parque como se supone que uses numeros?'' ''Mordecai:Si usas numeros,para medir las cercas del parque o a cuantos centimetros tienes que cortar el cesped'' ''Black:Bueno simplemente me aburren esos cursos .-.'' ''Mordecai:Vamos no hagas que se lo cuente a tu madre'' ''Black:No importa'' ''Mordecai:Espera,que es eso que tienes detras tuyo,espera'' Mordecai mira al piso y ve que esta en el centro de una soga ''Mordecai:Ohoh'' Black jala de la soga y mordecai queda atado a los pies de la soga,estaba panzaarriba ''Mordecai(algo mareado):Hay mi cabeza'' ''Black:Y ahora piensas que soy inofensivo?'' ''Mordecai:Creo que ya no tanto .-.,,oye sueltame de aca ,vas a reprobar el año si no te ayudo,vamos yo no quiero pelear'' ''Black:Dejame pensar .....no ._.'' ''Mordecai:Bueno andate olvidando del sublime que te iba a dar'' thumb|left ''Black:Hay si lo olvidaba'' Black sube y baja la soga hasta que el sublime que Mordecai tenia guardado cae al piso: ''Mordecai(mareado):Hay mi cabeza'' ''Black:Ñami este sublime es delicioso,hay espera,y que hare contigo, a tengo una idea'' Black agarra otra soga y comienza a moverla como vaquero: ''Black:Yi ......jaaaaa'' Black logra amarrarle los brazos dejandolo inmovil: ''Mordecai:Que me vas a a hacer?'' ''Black:Fiesta en mi casa'' Black llama a sus amigos y a la chica que le gusta ''Black:Hay este dia se va a poner genial'' En eso todos sus amigos de black vienen y en eso black les da algunas indicaciones a los chicos: ''Black:Amigos no se acuerdan de que les dije que un profesor me iba a dar asesorias de matematicas'' ''Chicos:Si'' ''Black:Bueno aca esta'' Los chicos ven a Mordecai: ''Mordecai:Oye sueltame de aca enano'' Black mueve a Mordecai con la soga y logra sacarle dinero,los chicos agarran el dinero desesperadamente ''Black:Ahora ya les di una recompensa,ahora les pido un favor lleven a Mordecai dentro del armario y amarrenle el pico'' ''Mordecai:Que,que?'' Los chicos desamarran del techo a Mordecai,luego de eso le amarran el pico y lo meten en un armario,Mordecai hacia forsejeo para safarse de las ataduras pero fui inutil En la sala: Todos estaban viendo rapidos y furiosos 6,en eso la chica que le gusta a Black se acerca a el: ''Veronica:WOW,que valiente eres al superar a un adulto,yo jamas lo hubiese logrado,eres mi heroe'' Veronica abraza a black ''Black:'Gracias '(en eso se le ponen los ojos de corazones) Mientras que en el armario: Mordecai intentaba llamar a Margarita durante una hora pero no podia teclear el celular: En la sala: El telefono suena,margarita habia mandado un correo de voz,los chicos se acercan y oyen: Margarita:Ola Mordecai,espero que black aprenda algo contigo,en fin ya llego en 10 minutos,chau cariño'' ''Chicos:Desde cuando tu tia tiene novio?'' ''Black:Desde la ultima ves que le vieron -.-,no perdamos tiempo,a ordenar este lugar'' Los chicos ayudan a ordenar toda la casa,en eso margarita toca la puerta: ''Black:Chicos,salgan por el patio trasero'' ''Chicos:Ok'' Todos salen de la casa y en eso veronica se le acerca: ''Veronica:Eres el mejor'' Ella le roba un beso y se va: ''Black:Ala ese si que fue un beso apasionante'' En eso Black le abre la puerta a Margarita: ''Black:Hola tia :)'' ''Margarita:Hola Black y Mordecai?'' ''Black se acuerda que lo encerro en el armario '' ''Black(nervioso):eeee.el me dijo que iba a trare una escoba del armario para recoger el vaso roto'' ''Margarita:Cual vaso roto'' ''Black:Este'' Black agarra un vaso y lo rompe: ''Margarita:Bueno,lo ire a buscar'' Margarita buscaba a Mordecai por toda la casa: Mientras que en el armario : Mordecai logra quitarse la cuerda del pico,entonces intenta liberarse,cuando voltea se da cuenta que habia un cuchillo al costado de la escoba: ''Mordecai(forsejeando):Vamos,tu puedes'' Mordecai espiraba su mano hacia aquel cuchillo y logra agarrarlo: ''Mordecai:Yes¡'' Mordecai rompe las cuerdas con el cuchillo,se libera en eso oye que Margarita le estaba llamando: ''Margarita:Mordecai,Mordecai'' ''Mordecai:Margarita me esta llamando,tengo que ir'' Mordecai sale del armario,en eso estaba corriendo hacia la sala: ''Mordecai:Margarita,Margarita'' Margarita lo oye y va corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz: ''Mordecai:Margarita,Margarita'' ''Margarita:Mordecai,Mordecai'' En eso , en el intento de encontrarse,ya que la casa era grande ambos se chocan,cayendo ambos al piso: ''Margarita:Hola Mordecai donde estabas:'' ''Mordecai:Quiero hablar en privado contigo'' ''Margarita:Que?'' ''Mordecai:Solo ven un rato aca'' ''Margarita:Pero para..'' Mordecai jala a Margarita hacia el armario: ''Margarita:Mordecai'' Mordecai prende el foto del armario: ''Margarita:Que ocurre'' Mordecai:Vas a creer que estoy loco si te lo digo,pero... ''Margarita:Yo jamas dudaria de ti'' ''Mordecai:Ok,tu sobrino me ató a una soga,luego......'' Margarita escuchaba a Mordecai con asombro porque no podria creer lo que decia: ''Margarita:Mordecai estas seguro?'' ''Mordecai:De veras,te lo juro'' Margarita y Mordecai salen del armario,en eso Margarita llama a Black,Samantha habia llegado a casa va junto con el: ''Black:Si Tia'' ''Samantha:Que ocurre hermana'' Margarita le explica lo que le habia dicho Mordecai: ''Margarita:Y si sigue con ese comportamiento ya no le dara clases de matematicas otra vez'' ''Samantha:Que¡¡'' Samantha se le acerca a Mordecai: ''Samantha:No vuelvas a decir ninguna barbaridad de mi hijo,el es el hijo mas estudioso,aplicado,y cariñoso que vas a conocer y si no quieres darle clases de matematicas por tuu flojera,bien nadie te obliga a hacerlo'' ''Mordecai:Señora nomas le digo la verdad,y la verdad es que su hijo necesita mejorar su comportamiento'' ''Margarita:Oye hermana,esa no es razon para tratarle asi a mi novio'' ''Samantha:Pero como puede hacer esto mi hijo,si el es todo un angelito'' Black se acerca y pone su cara de angelito: ''Mordecai:El solo me agota mi paciencia y es muy malcriado'' Black en modo de finjido agarra y comienza a hacer su numerito: ''Black:Mami,acaso me dijo malcriado? mami yo no soy haci,como puede haber gente tan malvada '' Comienza a llorar y abraza a su madre: ''Samantha(molesta):Vez lo que acabas de hacer'' Black saca una sonrisa perversa: ''Mordecai:Pero...pero'' ''Samantha:Fuera de aca, y tu margarita,que clase de novio tienes?'' ''Margarita:Basta el solo intenta ayudarte,ademas el tiene ocho años es muy posible que lo halla hecho'' ''Samantha:Que hay no ustedes largo de mi casa'' ''Margarita:Que?'' ''Samantha:Lo que oyeron,largo de aca'' Samantha los empuja a ambos hacia la puerta y la cierra bruscramente: ''Mordecai:Te dije que no lo creeria'' ''Margarita:Ella es muy engreidora con su hijo ._.'' ''Mordecai:Pero tu si me crees,cierto? '' Mordecai le mira a Margarita con ojos de preocupacion: ''Margarita:Claro que si te creo cariño'' Le da un beso en la frente: ''Mordecai:Pero lo que me preocupa es que tu sobrino no entienda estas materias,no sabe lo importante que son estas para conseguir un buen trabajo a futuro'' Mientras que en la casa de Samantha: ''Samantha:No llores mi hijito,que te parece si vamos a la jugueteria y te compro algo'' ''Black:Ya mami'' La madre de black le compra un osito de peluche: Mientras que en el trayecto a casa: ''Margarita:Disculpa que halla tenido que oir eso,desde que tiene a su hijo se a puesto asi'' ''Mordecai:Oh ya veo'' ''Margarita:Bueno cariño me tengo que ir,aun me falta hacer deberes en mi casa'' ''Mordecai:Margarita espera'' ''Margarita:Si?'' ''Mordecai:Yo te ayudo'' ''Margarita:Que?'' ''Mordecai:Yo te ayudo,debe ser agotador que tengas que hacer todo eso tu sola'' ''Margarita:Oh Mordecai que tierno de tu parte'' Margarita le da un beso a Mordeca''i: ''En la casa de Margarita: ''Margarita:Bien,tengo que lavar los platos,aspirar la sala y ordenar mi librero'' En eso Mordecai instantaneamente crea un tornado y lava los platos,aspira la sala y ordena el librero: ''Margarita:Wow que rapido'' ''Mordecai:Haria lo que sea por ti amor'' ''Margarita:Ya se,quedate a dormir a mi casa,debes estar muy exausto de lidiar con mi sobrino'' ''Mordecai:Claro porque no?,espera llamare a Benson'' Mordecai llama a Benson y le dice que ira al parque mañana en la tarde a continuar su trabajo,luego Mordecai va a la sala y Margarita estaba dormida en el sofa con el televisor prendido: ''Mordecai:Hay Margarita (se rie) Mordecai carga a Margarita hacia la cama: Mordecai:Se ve tan linda cuando duerme'' Mordecai busca la sala para huespedes pero se da cuenta que esa sala ya habia sido cambiada por un centro de estudio,asi que Mordecai se hecha en la cama junto con Margarita: Al dia siguiente: Mordecai se levanta,se voltea a ver si Margarita estaba dormida y era cierto,Mordecai se le queda mirando a Margarita romanticamente,en eso Margarita despierta: ''Margarita(despertandose):Hola cariño'' ''Mordecai(algo nervioso):Hola amorcito,emm me fui a dormir a tu cama,esque no habia otro lugar mas comodo para dormir'' ''Margarita:No te preocupes'' ''Mordecai:Te ves tan linda cuando duermes primor'' ''Margarita:Hay de seguro tu te vez mas lindo :3'' ''Mordecai:Oh Cariño'' Ambos se dan un beso :) ''Mordecai:Quieres que te prepare el desayuno :)'' ''Margarita:No te preocupes,yo lo puedo hacer sola'' ''Mordecai:Insisto,pero que tal si lo hacemos juntos'' ''Margarita:Claro'' Margarita y Mordecai se preparan un desayuno,entre risas y amor,luego comieron su desayuno juntos: ''Mordecai:Margarita,en serio me preocupa mucho tu sobrino,que te parece si voy y trato de hacerle aprender algo'' ''Margarita:Bueno,que gusto que te preocupes por el,hablare con mi hermana aver si te puede dar otra oportunidad'' ''Mordecai:Ok'' Mordecai y Margarita se van directo a la casa de su hermana,en eso margarita toca la puerta: ''Samantha:A son ustedes'' ''Margarita:Porfavor hermana dale otra oportunidad para enseñarle a tu hijo,porfavor te lo suplico'' Samantha los mira detenidamente a ambos: ''Samantha:Esta bien pero... '(agarra a mordecai del pescuezo) '''si no lo haces bien te tiro a palazos '' ''Lo mira con ira : ''Margarita(molesta):Sueltalo,ahora'' ''Mordecai(afixiandose):He..lp..me'' Samantha:Pero.. ''Margarita(molesta):Ahora'' Samantha suelta a Mordecai contra el piso,mordecai estaba casi morado,margarita se agacha a ver si Mordecai estaba bien: ''Margarita(preocupada):Mordecai estas bien? di algo porfavor'' ''Mordecai(tosiendo):Cof,Cof,si estoy bien cariño'' Margarita ayuda a Mordecai a levantarse: ''Margarita(molesta):Oye,desde cuando te has vuelto tan chinche,tu no eras asi'' ''Samantha:Eso no es de tu incunbencia ._. ahora enseñale algo a mi hijo antes de que cambie de opinion'' ''Mordecai(algo austado):'Ok,ok '(va corriendo hacia dentro de la casa) Samantha cierra la puerta: Margarita:'Sera mejor que vea cual es el problema'' Margarita se esconde entre los arbustos que rodeaban la casa y se pone a ver que era lo que pasaba mientras samantha no estaba,en eso samantha abre la puerta: ''Samantha:Chau hijito,y tu '(refiriendose a Mordecai) '''Enseña bien ami hijo o te las veras Samantha da un portazo a la puerta,Margarita que estaba en los arbustos se trata de camuflar para que samantha no la vea: ''Margarita:Desgraciada,como puede hablarle asi '' Mientras adentro de la casa: ''Black:Jaja crees que no iba a salirme con la mia Mordecai?'' ''Mordecai:Basta,deja de ser tan malcriado'' ''Black:'S'implemente yo no quiero aprender estas materias del asco,son una perdida de tiempo'' Mordecai:Vamos tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien: En eso Black comienza a correr por toda la casa,ahi empieza la musica: Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - '''LEAN LO DE ABAJO MIENTRAS ESCUCHAS LA MUSICA DEL VIDEO thumb|center|335px Mordecai correteaba al travieso niño,en eso black tira cascaras de platanos mientras el se los comia uno a uno,mordecai se resbala con las cascaras y cae al piso,luego black libera unas arañas y comienzan a picotearle a mordecai,corriendo desesperado ,black le avienta goma en las plumas,luego sacude unas almohadas que tenian plumas adentro y se pegan en todo el cuerpo de mordecai,al final mordecai pisa una cuerda y queda boquiarriba y ahi termina la cancion del video Black:'Ya vez no podras vencerme'' ''Mordecai:Eso es lo que tu crees'' Mordecai hace una maniobra y logra agarrar a black: ''Black(esforzandose):Suel....ta.....me'' ''Mordecai:Lo hare cuando te comportes mejor'' En eso los libros de matematicas que estaban en la mesa forman un portal,el cual subciona a Ambos a otra dimension ''Margarita(sorprendida):Wow que les paso?'' Mordecai y Black llegan al destino del portal: ''Mordecai:Wow que es este lugar'' ''Black:Sueltame ahora'' Mordecai con tanto asombro logra soltar a black: ''Mordecai:Pero que es esto....'' Habian dos ejercitos,los cuales eran el equipo de letras donde lideraba la letra A, y el ejercito de numeros donde lideraba el numero 1 ''1:Hoy debemos ganar esta batalla compañeros,no permitiremos que las letras nos ganen,quien esta conmigo?'' ''Numeros:Yoooooo...'' Mientras que en el ejercito de las Letras: ''A:Vamos a ganar esta batallas,saben que los numeros son complicados asi que tenemos que ganar esta batalla,ellos son unos aburridos y atormenta cerebros'' B:Seee los numeros apestan,quien esta conmigo? Letras:Yoooooo... En eso black se acerca al ejercito de letras y les dice: Black:Ey,ejercito de letras,estoy de acuerdo con ustedes,los numeros son aburridos y complicados,vamos quien esta conmigo,ganaremos esta batalla y demostraremos que las letras son las mejores,quien esta conmigo? Letras:Yoooo... Las letras ponen en un trono a Black como lider de las letras,le ponen una corona en forma de letras: Mordecai:Tengo que hacer algo Mordecai se acerca a Black Mordecai:Black piensa en lo que vas a hacer Black:No me importa lo que digas A:Oye no te metas con nuestro lider B:Es uno de los numeros Mordecai:Los numeros no son aburridos y son necesarios en toda profesion,son muy talentosos al igual que ustedes Los numeros cargan a Mordecai: 1:Tu vas a hacer nuestro lider Los numeros ponen en un trono a Mordecai,le ponen una corona en forma de numeros: thumb|center|335 px Black:Que empiese la batalla Fue una ardua pelea,las letras tenian como medio de defensa catapultas los cuales lanzaban letras de metal,tenian pistolas y metralladores,Mientras que los numeros tenian Fusiles y Catapultas con pistolas.Mordecai ya que el no queria pelear intento hacer la paz pero fue inutil,en eso en un descuido las letras capturan a mordecai,lo amarran y lo encierran en una jaula,en eso ,el ejercito de letras estaban apunto de matar a los numeros: ''Black:'Señores y señoras,hoy es un dia victorioso,vamos a desacernos de la peor molestia de todas,los numeros que aburren a la gente y a los niños como yo en cada clase de cada dia,asi que.. Mordecai:Black espera no hagas esto Black:Nada de peros prosigan Mordecai:Alto,si destruyes los numeros,no existiria nada de lo que oyes actuamente,tambien sirva para representar las cantidades y poder entendernos sobre ellas, llevar controles e inventarios, registrar las existencias, negociar e intercambiar objetos, valores, saber cuánto se tiene o se debe, etc. Black:Caray(da un vostezo) bueno amigos a ellos Mordecai:Black porfavor piensa en lo que estas haciendo,te lo digo porque yo se que se siente,hubo unos años en el cual a mi tambien no me gustaba esta materia pero es importante si quieres tener una carrera,piensa en tu familia,en el trabajo el cual has soñado Black recuerda que el queria ser Comediante pero su madre lo reprochaba: Mordecai:Piensalo,piensa antes de actuar ademas no sabrias tu edad sin los numeros,te mandarian a trabajar ya que no saben que edad tienes A black le da una clase de calambre y entra en razon: Black:Tienes razon,amigo Black agarra la llave de la jaula y libera a Mordecai y lo abraza: Black(llorando):Sabes,yo siempre quise ser comediante pero a mi mama nunca le agradaba,tu me podrias ayudar? Mordecai:Claro que si :D Black:Perdon por haberte tratado asi,no se en que estaba pensando mordecai Mordecai:No te preocupes,te perdono :) Las letras y numeros hacen aaaaaaaaa con un tono bajo y alegre: Mordecai:Y ustedes ejercitos,deben reconciliarse,ambos son muy importantes,no hay ningun superior e inferior,amense y aprendan a amar :D , quien esta conmigo Letras y Numeros:Yoooooo 1:El tiene razon,no se en que estaba pensando A,me perdonas A:Claro que si Ambos ejercitos hacen una fiesta,luego se despiden: A:Hasta pronto Black y Mordecai Todos:Hasta luego Mordecai:Hasta luego Ambos regresan a la casa: En casa: Margarita:A donde se habran ido En eso el portal se abre y mordecai y black salen: Margarita:Mordecai que paso? Mordecai:Es una larga historia Black:Vamos a estudiar :D Margarita estaba sorprendida,nunca le habia escuchado decir eso a black Mordecai:Claro Margarita:Voy a comprar comida para la cena,ahora vengo Mordecai:Ok Margarita se va: Mordecai:Bueno te hare un repaso,el cateto adyacente, con cateto opuesto forma?... Black le daba sueño Mordecai:Tengo una idea Mordecai se disfraza de payaso y le pregunta otra vez Black(riendose):Jajajaja te ves tan gracioso Mordecai:Ahora dime,cateto adyacente con cateto opuesto forma Black:Tangente :D Mordecai:Correcto :) En eso suena la cancion de were are champions Mor''decai carga a black y ambos festejan, en eso margarita y samantha entran:'' thumb|center|335px Samantha:Pero que .-. Margarita(soprendida):Wow Mordecai y black se separan: Samantha:Que ocurrio aca Margarita:Si que pasa En eso le mira a Mordecai Margarita(riendose):Jajajaja porque estas vestido asi Mordecai:Esque Black no entiende la clase y ya se el metodo para que aprenda Samantha:Y cual es Mordecai:Deeben ser mas divertidos al enseñarle y que sea en un lugar ambientado y callado Samantha:No puedo creerlo,todos estos años y tu al fin lograr resolver este problemas Samantha abraza a Mordecai: Samantha:Gracias te lo agradesco,perdon por el mal trato que te tuve Mordecai:No hay problema Black:Me gusta la comedia Samantha:Pero no es una profesion mi hijito Mordecai:Si de hecho si,puede trabajar en shows infantiles,esta profesion se paga con mucho dinero Samantha:Entonces estoy de acuerdo Samantha abraza a su hijo: Samantha:Quisieras enseñarle a mi hijo? Mordecai:Claro Margarita:Bueno quien quiere la cena: Todos:Yooo Todos comen una pizza y asi concluye el episodio MORALEJA:Los numeros y letras son importantes en la vida,tenganlo en cuenta,esta historia esta basada gracias a que yo resibo asesorias de matematicas y me ayudan,ahora estoy aprendiendo :) FIN Categoría:Episodios de "Regular Love"